Family Ties
by blueeyedkunoichi
Summary: An important mission, a beautiful young unknown kunoichi and two of the most skilled shinobi in the village. The Hokage's word would have to be enough on this one. Kakashi's mind had always been focused on the mission when on duty but this time Genma, of all people, may have to put him in check. Family secrets, ties, emotion, attraction and well, we'll just see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**A/N:** Character thoughts are in italics. {} are added to separate scenes.

Just a story line that popped into my head let me know if you think it's worth continuing J

**Chapter 1 Introductions**

"Yes Lord Hokage that is all. The mission was successful."

The elder gentleman paused before closing the conversation taking a few puffs off his pipe. "And what of Team 7, how was their experience, reaction… attention."

A drop of sweat appeared on the Jounin Sensei's forehead, "Uh…"

"Not smoothly I take it."

"No Lord Hokage," he sighed slumping forward slightly.

The old man leaned back in his chair puffing on his pipe again, "Hmm… You are a shinobi of great patience Kakashi. They are in good hands, you were chosen to head this team for a reason, and the boys must have an eye kept on them. Haruno Sakura, she seems to round the two out. "He paused momentarily, "So I've heard, though I try not to get caught up in such matters, she has the influences of any 12 year old girl. I wish you luck on that concern, though if my mind serves me correctly you were on the other end of that as well in your younger days."

A slight smirk pulled at the wrinkles of his aged face visualizing the embarrassed reaction the silver haired shinobi couldn't fully hide behind his mask. Content with the debriefing the old man sent him on his way, "Thank you Kakashi I am glad all of you have returned in good health. I have nothing else for you at this time, go home and get some rest."

Kakashi nodded and made his way out of the Hokage tower stopping on the entry step. Stretching his arms upward the jounin cracked his neck on each side letting out a groan of relief. "Another one in the books, time for some rest and relaxation." The silver haired nin looked up in thought noticing the brightness of the full moon, _I believe there's enough light_. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a small book flipping it open with one hand. "Let's see, where was I… Ah yes." He unfolded the marked corner as he stepped down onto the street and began making his way home.

As a Jounin Kakashi's focus was exceptional. He could do a few things simultaneously; walking while reading would prove to be difficult to do at the same time for just anyone, much less in the dark. Drowning out the noise of the busy bars on each side of the street he traveled on through a rather lively section of the village dodging thrown beer bottles and avoiding a scuffle of drunken men here and there, still he never missed a word.

"Hey Kakashi!"

An interruption. Kakashi stopped tearing his eye from his little paper companion turning to look behind him. "Yo. Oh Genma … Looks like you're heading home."

The bandana clad shinobi gave a devilish smirk as he stood between two beautiful women, one linked on each arm. He exhaled boastfully "Yeah… I'm just going to walk these ladies home."

Kakashi's eye crinkled up and a slight grin drew up the corners of his lips. He knew very well the 'home' to which he was heading belonged to neither of the girls. "You're such a gentleman."

His smirk became a little more deviant "Sometimes, but then it's not fun to be a good boy all the time." Both women giggled on hearing his comment. "But ya know girls if one of you would rather spend the night with the great Copy Ninja, I wouldn't be too offended." Both girls gave a big smile. It was not only Genma that had a reputation but the Kakashi of old still would make a woman's heart skip a beat.

"No offense ladies but I'm I bit tired. I'm sure I wouldn't be much fun this evening."

Genma shrugged, "Suit yourself. Shall we ladies?" Both giggled once again gripping his arms more tightly. "Later Kakashi."

"See ya."

The silver haired Nin stood for a moment watching the trio continue on to Genma's apartment. He shook his head "Humph. Well I suppose I'll take the long way, Kami knows I wouldn't be able to relax anyway." Living down the hall from Genma proved to be an auditory experience. One that he would rather not subject his sensitive ears to if he could help it and with his limited energy such explicit matters were better served through words this evening. He refocused, opened the book and began again, heading in a different direction.

{}

"Ugh don't stop," he groaned pressing both thumbs into the divot between their connection and her hips, while she circled them around grinding against him.

The thought had crossed her mind but changing course now would ruin the coveted eruption of pleasure only a few movements away. Once more, twice and a third time she pressed down to meet his every upward thrust, each movement becoming more drawn out as she felt the coming rush of sensations. Her breathing became irregular her legs began to quiver, her hands gripped the skin of his chest squeezing tighter with each wave as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her.

He felt her explosive climax, the chain of clenching spasms convulsing around him. He dove in pulling her hips tight against him and with a groan of blissful agony bucked up with each pulsating wave of pleasure she rode over finding his own edge of gratification.

She looked down at him, his eyes were closed and panting just as she was, reeling from the euphoric high only certain events can bring. His clinched muscles finally relaxed and his body dropped back down to the bed causing her to bounce slightly. A low chuckle of satisfaction passed over her lips catching his attention. He glanced upward and noticed a lazy pair of green cat like eyes staring down on him.

It became one of his most coveted sites. Her above or below him, skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight that streamed through the window, her auburn hair plastered to her wet body ratted from the tossing and turning as they moved about on the bed. Most of all that laugh of hers, the one that always followed his release and that devilish look, like she has formulated a plan and had gotten what she wanted. But then again, she always got what she wanted.

He helped her down to the bed as he eased himself out, her body shivering as the cold sheets stuck to her damp skin. There they lay side by side coming down from the high together. The young shinobi ran a hand through his dampened hair before looking over, "So… how many?" It became an outstanding joke between them.

"All together?" The red head paused in thought a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. "Mmm… four or five."

He heard that chuckle again. "Ya' know it's almost not fair, you have multiples when I can only have two maybe three, depending on what you do to me."

She rolled up on her side, "Well… not all of them were earth shattering." He gave her a dejected look of which she dispelled quickly with a smile, "But each one was fantastic."

He rolled up to face her and gazed into those emerald eyes. She knew this look and on seeing it backed out of the situation quickly pushing herself out of bed. The red head sat up quickly, swung her legs over the edge and rose up looking around for her clothing picking up each article that had been hastily tossed aside while flying past the option of foreplay and moving straight into the main event.

"Mei," he called for her attention as he watched her dress.

"Hmm…?" She attempted to avoid conversation and eye contact.

"Why don't you stay, you know I wouldn't mind."

She exhaled softly continuing to dress. "We talked about this in the beginning. No strings sex, no ties, no relationship other than friends with benefits."

He sighed slightly, "Mei."

"If you can't, then we can't."

"Will you at least think about it Mei?"

She gave him one final look, sighed and then turned to leave shutting the door softly behind her.

The cool breeze of the evening made her shiver slightly coming from a warm bed with hot activity. Mei walked slowly down the street squinting as she passed under the light of each street lamp her eyes still adjusting to the illumination of the evening. She exhaled in frustration, "Ugh, impossible these relationships, Bah! I can't even make the ones without commitment last. Since when does the guy get hooked? Usually it's the other way round."

With her attention consumed, Mei continued down the street toward the four-way corner of which she would turn right to head home. During her monolog her body had switched to auto pilot following the route home from his apartment as a thousand times before until being stopped abruptly by a solid object.

"Ugh!"

"Deep thoughts?" a man's voice broke through the silence of the night as she felt a strong arm around her waist raising her to stand.

"Oh goodness sorry about that," Mei spouted apologetically surprised that she hadn't hit the ground.

"You should really pay better attention to where you're going."

The fiery red head, gave him a quick once over preparing a comeback. "This coming from a man who single handedly caught me without so much of a glance away from that book in your other hand."

"I'm a multi-tasker."

Mei stood there a moment annoyed. She was in no mood for this tonight. Focusing in on the book for a few seconds she made out the title before looking up at him. "Hatake Kakashi I presume?"

"You are correct," he answered nose still in his book. "And you are?"

Mei exhaled making her way around him heading home once again. "Unimportant if you couldn't make eye contact."

"I only use one eye to read." Her comment pulled his attention away from the tattered pages and he turned quickly only to catch a view of her back.

Mei turned her head just enough so he could hear the cynical comment spoken over her shoulder, "I thought you were a multi-tasker."

"I am but I have to look to actually see."

"Guess you should have paid better attention."

He stood there for a moment as a smirk formed under his mask amused that she had turned their conversation back around on him. "Touché," he slipped out quietly watching the petite woman walk away her long auburn hair sweeping side to side in time with the clicking of her heels on the sidewalk.

She stood in the shower hands resting against the wall in front of her letting the hot water run over her back as she stared downward_.__Another relationship down the drain_, and she watched the water swirled around the chrome perforated plate.

Most of Mei's relationships could be described in one word, dysfunctional. The relationship with her parents, any romantic involvement and now her sex life, once again, were either broken or shattered. The only two bonds that she had in her life was the one between her and her sister and as a shinobi the bond between her and the village. Life hadn't been easy for the kunoichi, born an illegitimate child a family secret kept only by her family and the Hokage as head of the village on the pleading of her controlling mother. This affair between her and the young shinobi was just another to add to the list.

{}

Though Kakashi tried not to think too much about it, the meeting between he and the red head crossed his mind a few times over the next week. Though he wasn't interested in her for any romantic reason, her spontaneous appearance puzzled him, his exceptional memory couldn't place her identity. The Jounin knew pretty much everyone in the village, and this one, for some reason or another was getting to him, though each new day brought more important things to focus on and that particular thought was pushed aside. After all Kakashi was mostly consumed with team 7; the angry Uchiha boy, his self-proclaimed rival Naruto and the love struck Sakura were keeping him busy not to mention other important missions requiring his skills.

{}

After his recovery from the land of waves mission having dealt with the demon of the mist and his accomplice Haku, Kakashi was summoned for an upcoming extended mission. Well I guess it is best to get back into the swing of things. After that mission the team could use some time off anyway. Deep in thought his body carried him down the streets and before he knew it was at the entrance of the Hokage tower. Slowly making his way up the steps he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Man if I didn't know any better that silver hair of yours could deceive anyone into thinking you're an old man by the way you are moving up these stairs."

Without turning Kakashi continued his pace upward "I have been summoned, I'm conserving energy."

"You to eh?" The senbon wielding shinobi noted.

The silver haired nin stopped on the stair allowing Genma to catch up now wondering what this mission could be about. Two high level shinobi; a former ANBU member and the most skilled shinobi in the village plus a bodyguard to the Hokage?

"So with both of us going out it must be important," Genma pointed out.

"I agree."

He rolled the senbon to the opposite side of his mouth as his lips drew up on the other in a smirk. "Maybe we are escorting a princess somewhere. A delicate young royal woman needing the watch of a strong bodyguard to keep her safe."

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye with Genma's statement knowing he was no romantic. The image in his mind was nothing more than something put forth by his libido. In response Kakashi turned and continued up the stairs, "Come on Mr. Casanova let's get going."

{}

Up the stairs, a turn to the right and a long walk down a curved hallway brought the duo to the Hokage's office door.

Genma knocked, "Ma' Lord it is Genma and Kakashi, we have been summoned."

"Yes come in," said a muffled voice giving consent to enter from the other side of the door.

The two entered, both noticing a kunoichi standing at attention, the green Konoha uniform providing a perfect backdrop for her long ponytail of auburn hair. "Gentleman, welcome. Let us discuss the mission you have all been summoned for."

"Yes Lord Hokage," the three chorused.

"Opium. We are dealing with a powerful and addictive drug. It's use is on the rise claiming many lives, mostly of youth. The counsel has received information from a creditable source and has issued an investigation. Mei, Kakashi, Genma, you three will travel to a large town on the outskirts of the fire country to probe more deeply into the situation. There is a large establishment that has become a place of interest. It is believed not only are drugs being sold and purchased here but that it is the very hub of the ring itself." The old man took a breath and looked directly at the young kunoichi. "Mei, your involvement in this mission will be extremely important and just as dangerous. Kakashi will be the lead, however, you will have the most important job. You are the linchpin if you will, our way in."

"The way in Sir?"

He paused slightly, "Yes. The establishment, it is a type of… club."

She exhaled understanding. "I see."

"Its lure is the theme; young, beautiful and exotic women."

"Ma' Lord, I understand that this mission needs a kunoichi and I am more than willing to fill that position but my appearance is nothing more than that of a regular woman, far from exotic."

The old man's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Mei I believe it's time to quit the chameleon act don't you? You are an adult now, there should be no shame in your past. Your appearance must be that of original do you understand?"

Taken back with the Hokage releasing some of the information kept hidden she sighed defeated, "Yes Lord Hokage."

"You may go to prepare. Kakashi, Genma stay."

The kunoichi turned away from the men avoiding eye contact, still having seen nothing but a profile view. It had been months since their perchance meeting at the four way intersection but they had crossed paths again. He knew it was that woman, the one he conversed with on the street corner_.__A kunoichi, I should know her then…_Kakashi thought hard about her identity but was soon pulled away from his thoughts.

"Gentleman, this mission is of the utmost importance. The order had come to the counsel from the Daimyo himself. It seems someone very close to his family became a statistic just weeks ago. That being said it is also a sensitive case; they are looking for not just mission completion but a way of sending a message to those dealing with the making, sale and distribution of the drug. You have both been selected by the counsel themselves, this mission's success has been put in your hands."

Genma rolled the senbon to the other side of his mouth. "Geez no pressure or anything."

The old man groaned with his juvenile response. "I have the utmost confidence in you both."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "And Mei? What of her Lord Hokage? I can't place her. How long has she been on mission rotation of high rank?"

"She is young, but very skilled. Mei was involved in a mission directly involving the Daimyo, it was an easy decision on whom he would choose for the position."

"And her identity?" Genma poked around the subject again.

"Unimportant. As I said she is skilled and like the Daimyo I have the great confidence in her abilities as well."

Kakashi cut in cooling down the situation, "Yes Ma' Lord is there any other information we may need to know to achieve success?"

"None," he said shortly. "Now let us discuss Mei's involvement."

Both men straightened their posture knowing the words about to be spoken would be significant. "As I said before her role is tremendously important. However, it is also going to be extremely difficult for her."

"How so Ma' Lord?" Kakashi inquired slightly taken aback by the Hokage's tone.

"Although her part in this mission will require all training she has learned specific to the role of a kunoichi it will be hard on her, psychologically. I am sure you two are familiar with these types of establishments. You have either seen or… um… possibly participated in the 'light-hearted' attention given to the girls working in these places. Now is the time to see things through the young woman's point of view. " The old man looked over to Kakashi and then to Genma, "Be supportive, be protective and do not judge her for what she may have to do. She knows that her decisions must benefit the mission and that what she afflicts on herself is secondary to the assignments outcome. Understood?"

Both men nodded rather melancholy, "Yes Lord Hokage."

"Good. Take time on this mission, do your best on destroying this threat not only to the fire country but for the youth and population of all nations."

"Yes Sir," both shinobi chorused.

"Now, go and prepare. Remember, support and protection, no judgment."

{}

Mei arrived at the designated meeting place dressed in her dark shinobi issued apparel, masked pooled around her neck and hair tucked up under her hat. Shortly after, Genma appeared dressed similarly ready for their travel under the cover of night. Mei bowed in greeting, "Shiranui, Genma." She looked side to side expecting his companion to be with him, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Mei sighed softly, knowing Kakashi's reputation of tardiness she wondered how long they would be left waiting. Mei sat on the nearby rock wall and filed through her bag checking to see if she had everything she needed before they left the village.

Remembering what the Hokage had said earlier Genma posed a question trying to break the ice having never held a conversation with her before. "You a little nervous?"

Mei stopped and looked up with a raised brow. "That's an odd question why do you ask?"

He stammered witnessing her reaction thinking he had insulted her and began back peddling. "I just... uh... wanted to reassure you that... uh we are gonna work well as a team."

She stared at him with an emotionless look on her face. "I always have a little bit of nerves before a mission. It's dangerous to go into a mission overconfident. It clouds your mind and can affect your decision making ability."

"Precisely." A voice came from behind.

Mei stood quickly at attention and bowed "Hatake Senpai."

"Just Kakashi please."

"Same here, just Genma is fine"

"Alright." Mei paused trying to reprogram her mind, dropping the formalities from their names. She nodded to each "Kakashi, Genma."

"There, now that we are acquainted are we ready to move out?"

"Ready."

"Ready Senpai... er... uh... Kakashi."

The silver haired nin nodded, "Let's go."

{}

The group planned to travel until they were just outside of the target city. Once there they would prepare for the mission discussing strategy. Though first on the list was camp setup and dinner.

The group stopped and Kakashi gave orders. "Ok, Genma you setup traps around the perimeter, I'll find a water source and Mei..."

"I know," she nodded, "as the kunoichi I am expected to cook."

"Now Mei, I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's ok I understand. I expect that as a kunoichi. My team emphasized that it was the kunoichi's duty, I just got used to it."

"Oh well, if you don't want to I can cook and you can look for the water supply."

"Really it's fine. Let's just get setup we still need to discuss the mission and squabbling over duties is petty."

Kakashi mentally took a step back and ended the awkward conversation, "Alright then, let's get to it."

After the perimeter had been set with traps and alarms Genma returned to the campsite just as Kakashi walked up canteens in hand.

"Mmm... something smells really good!" Genma announced excitedly.

Mei looked up with a smirk "I did mention that I was experienced at cooking."

"Yeah well you did seem kinda... well... upset about our conversation earlier so I..."

Mei chuckled, "I know, I come across pretty serious when I'm anxious. I've never been on a mission with such skilled shinobi before, and Lord Hokage mentioning that I will be the linchpin… well..." she exhaled.

"Don't worry Mei," the silver haired nin spoke up. "You'll be just fine, you're a skilled kunoichi and though your roll is extremely important you are still part of a team, we are here to support you."

She thought about that for a moment and then gave a small smile "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, I know this is a meaningful conversation and all," Genma butted in, "but I'm starving let's eat already."

Mei let out a more lifelike laugh, drawing a chuckle out of both men. Kakashi felt a little better about her confidence though he couldn't help thinking he had heard that tone of laugh before.

{}

Genma started up conversation again mid-meal, and true to his personality the subject of his leading question had to do with her appearance. "So... Mei..."

Kakashi's eye darted up to the bandana clad shinobi, he knew that tone.

"What uh... did the Hokage mean by your appearance, exotic I believe was the word?"

"Genma," Kakashi let out over a low growl in warning."

Mei nodded slightly accepting the nature of the question, "It's ok Kakashi, I'm familiar with his reputation."

"Hey c'mon."

Kakashi chuckled.

She sighed softly, "It's not really what I would consider exotic but I guess it would be easier if I just show you." Both men leaned in slightly, Genma much more noticeably than Kakashi. Mei pulled off her stocking hat allowing a mop of pink tresses to fall down over her shoulders framing her face. She looked at them with her emerald eyes and took in their surprised expressions.

Genma managed to get out an emphatic "Wow," but Kakashi, he was dumbstruck.

Mei looked directly at him understanding his reasoning for shock.

"Kakashi she looks ... she looks exactly like..."

"Sakura," Mei finished his sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

A/N: Scenes are separated by {}.

Character thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

Mei sighed with a slight smile. After dropping such a bombshell she understood an explanation was in order. "She's my sister. Really it's a long story but considering the Hokage has started pushing me to let out the truth I should at least start here… with you two." Mei focused on the two shinobi and flinched slightly noticing both seemed completely tuned in waiting for her elaboration. "I'll make it brief. Sakura is my younger sister by eight years. I was born before my parents married and my mother, being the control freak she is, tried to hide my existence in order to avoid being tagged a disgrace by having a child out of wed-lock. It's why I don't carry the Haruno name. The few who know about my truth are the Hokage, the medics whom delivered me, close family, and now you two." The pinkette looked down depressively, hair falling forward hiding her face. "It's sad really," she paused and scoffed before looking up again, "talk about feeling unwanted."

There was an awkward pause, Genma and Kakashi seemed stunned by the news and Mei was apprehensive on how they would react.

A perplexed look came over Genma's face, "So you've been in the village this whole time? How could I... I mean anyone not have noticed you. It's not like there are many pink haired girls in the village."

"I've been coloring my hair since I was young. Any way my mother could hide a family resemblance was attempted. I became a chameleon just as the Hokage called me." Mei pulled a section of hair through her fingers, "This would be the only obvious trait that could tie me to the 'family'. I am in and out of the Hokage's office often taking regular missions. Otherwise I pretty much keep to myself."

"Still, I would have noticed you, I'm there all the time," Genma spat out feeling that his surveillance skills may have been slipping.

The pinkette shrugged, "Guess I'm just good at blending in. I'm usually there during busy hours so it may be easy for me to go unnoticed when your attention is directed somewhere else. After all you're not the only guard on duty. I'm seen, just not by you."

Hearing her melancholy tone Kakashi treaded lightly and attempted to direct the conversation away from such depressive thoughts. He had hopes that talking about her sister would provide a detour considering that the mentioning of their relation seemed to be pleasant. "Sakura never mentioned she had a sibling."

Mei shook her head, "She wasn't allowed. I was a family secret, nothing more than regret really." She stopped to take a breath, "We are very close regardless. I have always been in the shadows helping when necessary, observing her accomplishments and of course being there when she needs to talk." Her face softened as a smirk pulled up the corners of her lips, "I like hearing all about her experiences as a genin and what she is learning." She knew with Kakashi as a Sensei, Sakura would learn much and through hearing her sisters tales Mei felt as she somewhat knew Kakashi, making her more comfortable in his presence. Mei paused a moment focusing on the silver haired man. "Thank you by the way."

Slightly surprised Kakashi tilted his head a bit his mind pondering the exact reasoning for her appreciation. His eye crinkled up as a faux smile formed beneath his mask hiding his probing for clues, "There's no need for a special thank you, I am her Sensei looking out for her is part of my duty."

Mei glanced down quickly before looking back up drawing in his attention as she spoke. "No really, thank you. Sakura mentioned the mist mission."

He exhaled apprehensively. That mission was quite an experience for the group of young shinobi. They may not have been ready going in but even so they had emerged from the mission more experienced and with a clearer view of ninja life, lessons that needed to be learned and the sooner the better in the shinobi world. He gave a slight nod, "Well as you know missions can be dangerous. That one, well, wasn't exactly ideal for their skill level but everything worked out. I believe they learned a lot about each other and themselves." He nodded again and his visible eye squinted as he grinned, "You should be proud of her, her chakra control is exceptional, and her intelligence well above average."

Mei smiled with his praise. "She defiantly is something, my little sis, I just wish she had more confidence in herself, but that'll come with experience, I'm sure." Mei's voice wavered slightly as her eyes darted away from him, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Considering the broken relationship with my parents, she's all I have. So really, thank you."

Kakashi felt the slight emotion in her words. "You're welcome Mei."

After a short pause the corner of Mei's mouth turned up into a smirk and her eyes seemed to sparkle with new life. The kunoichi snickered, "Though I don't know how you can stand putting up with her infatuation with the Uchiha boy and her poor attitude toward Naruto. You must have a tremendous amount of patience."

Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "It can be challenging at times."

Mei gave a soft giggle with his answer, "Well I think I've shared enough of my past, the rest is irrelevant. I do believe our time could be better spent discussing the mission."

Kakashi nodded with her conclusion, "Thank you for sharing that with us Mei I'm sure it wasn't easy for you," he put forth some support as the Hokage mentioned.

Taking the opportunity to throw in his two cents Genma cradled his chin with his thumb and index finger stroking it lightly in thought before speaking one of his charming lines, "Ya know I think I like the pink hair, it defiantly allows me to keep a better eye out for you."

All conversation came to a dead halt. The two shinobi gawked at Genma, the inclusion of his thoughts came completely off topic and out of nowhere. It took Mei a second to processes his statement, but she bounced back quickly breaking into a chuckle and shook her head recalling his reputation while Kakashi gave an exhale embarrassed on his comrades topic focus.

{}

Gathered around the small fire the trio discussed their mission. Kakashi pulled a map out of a pocket on his flak jacket. "Our lodging is here," he gently touched his index finger to a building on the map before drawing an invisible line across town, "the club is located here." He looked up, "Mei, once we enter the city you will immediately seek out the club. Genma and I will come in from an alternate route, steak out the city and gather intel. After you have secured a position at the establishment we will meet up at our living quarters, which will be our home base. There will be a security barrier around the flat and here are the hand signs that will act as the key."

Both Mei and Genma nodded showing their understanding.

"That is where we start, the mission will unfold from there. We will accommodate as it moves along. As long as we keep our focus on the goal the mission will remain in good standing."

"So uh… will we be checking out the club at all?" Genma inquired in a cheeky tone, "Ya know, to make sure it's safe for Mei."

Kakashi and Mei both rolled their eyes over to Genma. Noticing their reaction he held his hands out to the sides, "What? I'm just carrying out my role as the bodyguard."

Knowing it would've been a valid point if he actually had been serious, Mei bubbled over letting out a giggle and flashed a bright smile as he showed his true personality once again, "You're ridiculous, but amusing."

The silver haired nin groaned. Although he was well aware of Genma's flirtatious ways, being so blatantly forward within the trio was embarrassing for Kakashi as the leader. Such thoughts were to be left outside the mission, but then again it was Genma so should he really be surprised.

Seeming to notice Kakashi's chagrin, Mei swooped in to alleviate some of the pressure trying to keep things on track, "Now that we have the mission outline, shall we discuss the night watch schedule?"

"Excellent idea Mei." Kakashi smirked under his mask happy for the redirection but remained uneasy realizing she had noticed. He shook it off changing his current focus on her to one that was more shinobi oriented.

"If you two don't mind I'll take first watch," Mei volunteered as she rose.

"All right. Mei has first, I'll take second and Genma you take third."

"Sounds like a plan." Genma stretched raising his arms over his head, "I just got off guard duty before we left. I can catch up on sleep."

Mei nodded at the two Jounin, "See you in a while," and with one quick leap she was off to her post as the others settled in for the night.

The two men made themselves comfortable. "Seems like she is warming up to us."

"Yeah, it does"

"She anything like Sakura? I mean you would know after all."

Kakashi shrugged slightly wondering where this conversation was headed, after all Genma didn't even know Sakura, she was much too young to be on his radar. "I do see a bit of a resemblance, but it's too soon to tell. Why do you ask?"

"Well at least you may be able to read her, it's just that much more challenging working with someone you don't know very well. It'll really help the team dynamic."

_Wow that was actually a solid point, and on a serious level. _ Kakashi nodded in slight disbelief, maybe Genma was finally growing up a little.

"Hey and maybe you can give me some inside info on her," Genma nudged an elbow into this friend's side, "she's a fox."

The silver haired shinobi's head dropped down with a sigh, _and maybe I thought to soon._

"C'mon Kakashi you know it what's your deal? Usually you would be right there with me on the same wavelength now all of a sudden you're some kind of Boy Scout?"

In an attempt to avoid the topic he tried to appear as if he hadn't noticed any of Mei's physical attributes. "Yea, she's um… pretty."

"Pretty? Are you blind? She's the whole package, sweet pouty lips, great figure, long sexy legs, nice curves, just makes you want to put your hands all over her," his hands moved about an invisible figure as he described her features a mischievous tone tinging his words.

Genma's animated descriptions made Kakashi strangely uncomfortable. Usually such talk wouldn't affect him, in fact those exact features had not escaped his attention. They were the same lips that spoke the witty comeback that night on the street corner, the spark lighting the fire of interest which called his eye to follow the voluptuous curves of her body as she traveled down the cobblestone street. They had met before, he and she, but not in the present context, as civilians. _Maybe if I had paid better attention…_ racy thoughts began to enter his mind. The usually calm, cool and collected shinobi allowed himself to get caught up in Genma's dirty little mind trap_. What am I thinking!_ Kakashi shook the thoughts from his head not allowing them to feed the conversation between the two shinobi. He couldn't look into his interests now let alone act on them. Not to mention he was with Genma, a catalyst in such situations and he wanted to avoid any distracting influences on the mission for Mei's benefit. He quickly looked for an out, "its awkward Genma think about it, Sakura is my student."

"Who cares who her sister is?"

"Genma…"

"You've been out of the game to long Kakashi. I'm not saying you have to act but geeze humor me here and just look!"

_Kami you have no idea... Ugh quit it Kakashi mind on the mission._ His friend was making it extremely difficult to just drop the subject.

Genma's voice broke through again, "Can't you just imagine your hands gliding over those curves, gripping those hips…? Hmm... I bet she's aggressive too, willing to take charge, you know how kunoichi are and she defiantly seems like a type 'A' personality… Aww man just once, I can tell it wouldn't be a disappointment," he ended with an exhale and a devilish grin.

"Ok, ok I get it she's your type, like every other girl, but the Sakura connection… I just can't think about her like that, it seems… wrong." Kakashi gave himself a good out and shook off the conversation with a wave of his hand. Focusing hard on his tone he attempted to avoid crumbling under the pressure Genma was putting on him. "Let's just get back to the mission, we're here for support and protection remember? Adding this inappropriate content about a member of our team will not help anything."

Genma stared at him blankly for a few seconds and finally surrendered throwing up his hands with a heavy exhale in irritation, "You're the boss. I'm just making interesting conversation ya know, try'n to have a little fun before we get super serious."

"Genma, it's just... we're on a mission, now is not the time for me to act on any feelings. I have to stay focused we have a job to do."

Through a slow nod of his head Genma showed an understanding but wondered if his friend just realized his slight slip up. In all the years he had known Kakashi never once had he admitted an outright attraction, even subconsciously.

{}

Mei perched herself high in a tree. It offered cover and allowed an exceptional view of the camp perimeter only leaving a small blind spot to the left. While she kept vigil thoughts about the mission floated though her mind; the importance of the part she would play, how she would go about her identity and the company she kept. Her mind soon traveled to the team dynamic, they were skilled, two of the best in the village and she had complete confidence in their abilities, but would they have the same assurance in her? She was their direct in, failure was not an option. The pinkette took in a calming breath, it was a tremendous amount of pressure. "I'll be fine, together we'll be fine."

Switching gears a bit she tried to relax diverting her attention to less serious thoughts, the bandana clad shinobi being the first to pop into her mind. Mei laughed to herself, every bit of Genma's reputation rang true, _he'll be fun it'll take the edge off of things_. Now Kakashi, he seemed more serious but in a way caring, most likely having to do with the Sakura connection she decided. Her sister did mention that he was protective and with her experience thus far agreed. However Mei had met a different man that night under the street lamps. Though she was irritated at their interaction thinking about the encounter now was interesting none the less. She scoffed, _that purvey book of his, I can't believe he reads that in public, but if he reads it in public then..._ she gasped, _but he's so reserved._ A smirk spread across her face and she bit her bottom lip, maybe everything she heard about Mr. Copy Cat Ninja was true as well. _Hatake Kakashi,_ _intelligent, mysterious, smooth operator hmm..._ Women fawned over him, he was bath house talk material. Mei knew it, she could easily get involved with that, he was defiantly her type. She snapped back into reality, _Ah! Sakura, no no no! not a good idea._ _The mission, the mission, get your mind back on track girl._ She took a deep breath and let it out slowly attempting to clear her thoughts_, I've been up here a while now I wonder what time it is?_ She looked at her watch, _Ah time to head in. _

{}

Her watch over, Mei returned to camp and with quiet footsteps headed over to Kakashi to wake him for his shift. Her approach slowed, he was restless, his visible eye rapidly moving back and forth under its lid accompanying uneven breathing patterns, all signs of deep sleep. Gently would be the best way to wake him, she thought. Mei rubbed his arm with a tender touch whispering into his ear, "Kakashi." He seemed to respond but didn't wake prompting her to try again, "Kakashi…"

Countless nightmares, memories of his past mission experiences plagued every session of slumber; life, much death, regret. Whenever he fell deeply the most wicked of recollections resurfaced. Breaking out of a dead sleep he reacted defensively, most likely spurred from his inner torment flipping her beneath him in an instant. Not knowing what he would do but what he was capable of she wrapped her legs and arms around him allowing no space in between. The kunoichi brought her mouth up to his ear and attempting a comforting voice trying to defuse the situation, "Kakashi… Kakashi its Mei, calm down, it's alright."

The Jounin began coming out of his sleep state, the winded breaths began to slow as his eye focused once again. Mei began to let her grip up on him bringing them face to face and though believing he was lucid she repeated herself yet again as she slowly lowered herself down to the ground underneath him, "Kakashi it's Mei, it's alright."

Still panting somewhat he was finally able to focus. The nin sighed apologetically and gazed into her eyes, "I'm sorry Mei, I didn't mean…"

Her fingers still loosely laced behind his neck she interrupted giving forgiveness as well as her own apology, "It's ok Kakashi, it's my fault I should have been more gentle… so not to startle you."

A moment passed without words, in this personal space there was a small comfort that neither pushed away. It was slight but it was there, that flutter, a rush of warmth, an instant connection. It's presence unknown to the other, each having been there before.

The commotion woke Genma and he rolled over to check out the situation. "Can you keep it down over there?" His eyes focused on the two practically popping out of his head, "Wait, what's going on?"

The link between them fractured with Genma's question. Their heads turned quickly and seeing his reaction they wondered what the shock was all about. Looking back at each other, both soon realized that from Genma's point of view, he between her legs and she seeming to have an affectionate grip around his neck, their positioning would only lead to one thing.

Mei's cheeks pinked up and she quickly dropped her arms down from his neck to the ground pushing herself out from underneath him, "Oh… um… uh." Her mind searched for words but couldn't pull any together.

"It's not what you think," Kakashi blurted out knowing exactly where his comrade's mind would go.

Genma's eyes were still as wide as saucers, "Then what is it?"

"I woke out of a dead sleep, my body just reacted and we ended up like this."

"Oh," Genma puffed out a breath a smirk forming on his face, "you were dreaming eh? Possibly about our earlier conversation?"

Realizing Genma wasn't about to let it go but knew what he was referring to, Kakashi made a quick exit in order to avoid any twisting of words and a possible reveal. "I um… am up for my shift. Really Mei I'm sorry." Cutting off conversation between the trio the Jounin bounded quickly away in one explosive movement leaving Mei to Genma's questioning, cheeks tinted a crimson blush and an anxious tremble revealing her embarrassment.

Genma leaned over inquisitively with a raised brow. "So…. What was that all about?" This was too easy, his instigating, mischievous mind saw another opportunity to work his way toward the pinkette and in that case no opportunity would be lost.

"Nothing!" Mei spat out flustered that the whole incident had happened making her way to her bedding. "It was nothing."

"Hmmm… In the short time we've been on this mission together I have learned a lot about you. I really wonder how we have not crossed paths, seems like we have some similarities after all. You move quickly, assertive, I like that." Genma gave a wide grin of approval followed by a nod.

Mei yanked the covers overhead and turned her back toward Genma, "Shut the hell up and go back to sleep, nothing happened it's all a misunderstanding."

"Sure whatever you say." He paused slightly before landing the final blow, "I can see we're going to get along just fine." Their conversation ended with him chuckling after hearing the sound of an agitated scream muffled by her pillow. Mei was never good at taking a joke and he couldn't control himself when such an opportunity presented itself considering the subject matter.

{}

When morning came it was time to set the plan into action. Mei made a wardrobe change while Kakashi and Genma looked over the map of the village deciding the best way for them to enter cutting ties momentarily with Mei to remain incognito.

The pink haired kunoichi reappeared dressed in rather revealing clothing; a short skirt and a tight strapless top showing off her curvy figure. "I'm sure this will suffice," Mei looked herself over hoping her attire would help get her a position at the club.

Both men stopped, eyes locking on her.

The bandana clad shinobi reacted first a devilish grin slowly spreading across his face as the senbon rolled to the opposite side of his mouth, "Nice, maybe you could do a little spin so we can get a 360."

Mei put a hand on her hip and opened her mouth ready to fire back but soon pressed her lips together into a thin line not allowing any words to escape realizing the rebuttal would be futile. She was beginning to get a feel for this playboy and the only way to avoid becoming a victim was to avoid feeding the flame.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I believe that will do Mei."

Genma kept pushing, "Yeah I'd hire you in a second!"

Mei rolled her eyes over to Kakashi, "Are we ready to proceed with the mission? Resisting emotional outbursts wastes energy."

Kakashi held in a chuckle, he knew she was on to Genma's instigating. "Yes Mei we are ready to move into the city. We will travel about ¾ of a mile further together and then will part ways as you make your way into the village from the main road. Genma and I will enter through a side route."

She gave a nod, "Affirmative. Ready to move out."

"You two go ahead. I'll, uh, bring up the rear," Genma snickered, his outbursts spurred on by the sexuality of their female company.

Mei chortled in disbelief, "Do you ever think with any other part of your brain?"

"Whadaya mean?" he smiled devilishly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Ok enough Genma," Kakashi stepped in putting a stop to his playful game. "We need to focus now."

"Ok, ok," Genma held up his hands surrendering. "I was just making conversation."

Mei took the opportunity to make a quick jab at him even though it would detour Kakashi's refocusing attempt. A smirk came to her face and her eye glanced up and down his body, "Small talk huh?"

Kakashi choked out a cough in an attempt not to laugh with Mei's comment. She was witty, smart and beautiful, no wonder she was chosen for this mission. She may have been one of the only women the silver haired nin had been present to hear a blow dealt to Genma in that matter and he be speechless afterward. The confidence he had in her grew. She would be able to hold her own against the men at the club. The captain's eye crinkled up as he looked over to Mei, "Well let's move on shall we?"

{}

Mei entered the club early afternoon. _Time to put on the act_, making herself seem somewhat desperate the young kunoichi sought out a male employee. "Would you… um… happen to be hiring? I really need a job."

He looked her over as his lips pulled up into a sneer, "Wait here." The large man at the door, possibly a bouncer, walked through the spacious bar disappearing around a corner.

While she waited Mei took in the large room. There was a long wide stage supporting poles for dancers, a long bar, and dozens of tables, able to accommodate many guests. _Typical 'gentleman's' club._ She gave a second look to the stage and sighed, _Oh Kami I hope I don't end up dancing, Genma would never let me live that down… but if I must I must._

A short time later the bouncer returned accompanied by a tall, handsome, well-dressed young man.

His eyes slowly looked Mei up and down. "Hmm… Hello, I'm Maki Yoshiro, my man here tells me you are in need of a job?" He stepped well within her personal space testing her comfort zone.

Mei nodded intently, "Yes, yes I do."

The young man reached forward slowly flashing a wolf like smile spiraling a small section of her hair around his fingers. "I believe we may have some space for something as sweet as you, let me show you around." Mei tilted her head slightly sifting through the dirty feeling his touch, words and grin had given her and pulled out a smile. His arm lowered and he placed a hand on the small of her back leading Mei inside, "Come with me."

Mei followed Yoshiro throughout the facility, until they reached their final stop, the dressing room. She noticed the cubbies, each with a themed uniform hanging within. He stopped in front of an empty cubbyhole, "One of our waitresses has been promoted to dancer so there is a vacancy." He gave her another quick onceover, "Come back tonight at 5:00 and we'll get you started. I'll have everything ready for you."

Mei nodded happily and flashed another quick smile, she was in, the mission had begun.

{}

The pinkette left the bar walking across town back to the flat. The easy part was done, now came the blood, sweat and tears, and she knew with her role in the mission there would be all three.

Back at the flat she traveled through a damp narrow alleyway and entered the residence after performing the succession of hands seals. Mei took one step inside the door and closed it behind her. She took a moment to look around, the apartment was quite spacious, the best home base she had ever stayed in during a mission. Most likely the council had a hand in that but hey, she wasn't going to complain. Mei began poking her head in doors checking out each room. Among the obvious kitchen, bathroom and living room there were two large bedrooms, one with two twin size beds and the other across the apartment with a queen size bed and its own bathroom. Noticing her ruck sack on the bed she realized that Kakashi had claimed this room for her.

Hearing voices in the living room she made her way out slowly. On realizing they belonged to Kakashi and Genma the pinkette greeted them with a jeering smile, "Welcome home boys."

Both turned quickly in surprise.

"Huh, home, I wish I had this kind of welcome every time I walked in my door," Genma's lips turned up into a crooked smile.

Mei just giggled knowing she set herself up for that kind of attention after she had given them that tone of greeting. _Whatever_, her good mood was apparent and she didn't want to hide it.

"Ah great you've made it back Mei. How'd it go?" Kakashi inquired lightly expecting good news from her tone of voice.

The kunoichi gave a nod with a smile, "As planned Kakashi, I start tonight, 5:00."

"Good job Mei, any observations to report thus far?"

"Other than the floor plan and what little staffing that was present not as of yet sir. The only bit of info that would be pertinent is the young man's name that hired me, Maki Yoshiro." Mei kept the information about her themed uniform to herself for the time being, it would be one more thing Genma would pick at and use as ammunition.

"A name, a very good start Mei," Kakashi gave her a quick nod. "Genma and I will be doing some reconnaissance while you are at work tonight. Hopefully we will be able to dig something up to get this mission moving forward quickly. For the village council to be directly involved it is urgent that we are diligent and complete this mission as soon as possible."

Mei nodded with a soft exhale. Without knowing the Jounin added a bit more pressure on the kunoichi.

"Why don't you get settled in, I'm sure you'll want to prepare for this evening."

"Yeah, why don't I show you to your room," Genma smirked as he moved forward ready to usher her toward the bedroom.

"Thanks but no thanks Genma, I already found my room. You know, on the opposite side of the apartment as yours," the pinkette scrunched up her and sent him a teasing smile.

Genma let out a slight grunt in frustration as he frowned, she blocked him yet again.

She gave a nod to both "Gentleman," and returned to her room.

"She... she said that on purpose!"

Kakashi chuckled, "She's just rubbing it in Genma, don't dish it out if you can't take it, and remember you started it. Now help me put these groceries away so we can discuss strategy for our part of the mission."

Genma replied with a hough and walked to the kitchen with the two bags of food he was carrying.

{}

The neon sign stared down on her as she stood outside the club. It was obvious from just one look what this place was about. _Well at least I know what kind of clientele to expect so I can prepare myself_. Mei took a deep breath and as the clock struck 5 she stepped through the doors ready to start her first night.

Awaiting her arrival Yoshiro met her at the door, "Ah, well hello my precious, I have been waiting for you. Hmmm I have just the identity for you, please come, with me."

Mei nodded pulling out a beautiful smile and followed the young man through the bar.

Reaching the dressing room the pinkette came to a halt, the room was filled with many girls preparing for the evening. "Ladies, Ladies may I have your attention please," he excitedly clapped his hands together, "you have a new co-worker, please make her feel welcome." The room fell into a cold silence as the frigid glares from the women present dropped the temperature in the room; it was clear she would make no friends here. He turned to her, "Your space is down at the end." Mei followed Yoshiro to the small cubby and vanity. "You will be responsible for getting yourself prepared though we do provide all that you need." Mei looked over her space, make-up, hairbrush, clothing he did mean everything. "Then there is the matter of your uniform," a devilish grin spread across his face and he turned to reach in the cubby pulling out her costume. "This, my precious, will be your identity here."

Mei forced a smile and gave a nod "Oh how cute," _Where's the rest of it? _

"As soon as I saw you I knew by how sweet and innocent you looked this would be perfect for you. Every man loves a naughty little school girl." He passed over the hanger holding the few articles of clothing that consisted of her uniform. "I'll see you after you change. Meet me at the bar and we shall go over your duties."

Mei watched him walk away before giving an exhale. _Well better get this thing on_. First the underwire bra that was so padded her breasts were pushed up practically under her chin. Next, the cap sleeve crop one button sweater, which obviously wasn't meant to be closed for coverage, after all naughty school girls only leave so much to the imagination. Over a black pair of cheeky bottoms she slipped the plaid skirt, which was really nothing more than a small piece of plaid pleated material. Lastly she pulled up her white thigh high stockings and clipped them to the garter belt before slipping on the provided heels. Tightening the matching tie around her neck, the pinkette looked in the mirror. _Well at least everything is covered... and will stay that way, I hope_, she thought not yet receiving her job responsibilities.

"Ok let's see, what we can do about this face and hair." Mei perused everything laid out on the vanity and picked up the brush splitting her hair into two sections tying them into two loose pigtails and swept her bangs to one side, messy yet still put together. Ok hair done now make-up. Mei applied a few layers of make-up. _Well that'll have to do._

The pinkette made her way back through the mob of women preparing for the evening bumping shoulders as they gave her a territorial warning. One more girl meant less tips for the rest of them and it was apparent as the new girl Mei was defiantly starting below the bottom rung of the respect ladder. _Whatever,_ she rolled her eyes on the way out of the dressing room knowing with that crowd she would have no problem holding her own, the issue would be keeping herself in control and not putting them in check.

Mei stepped up to the bar, "Simply delicious, a perfect choice in identity, wouldn't you say boys?" Yoshiro polled the male employees as they gathered around.

Their slow nods and lecherous stares cast an invisible film of filth over her. _Better get used to it Mei, I'm sure it's not going to get any better. _

"My precious, these are my bouncers. They are stationed throughout the club as well as at every entrance and exit."

_Every entrance and exit? How may are there? _

"They are there to keep you safe and not allow… how should I put this… excess physical contact from the guests. You are employed here as an entertainer as well as a waitress, guests are entitled to your time and attention. This does pose a small threat to your safety, but that is why these men are here. Regardless of the way our guests respond to your attention my crew will keep you safe."

Mei's eyes glanced around the grouping of men. _Why would they need so many peacekeepers? Is the bar that dangerous? _

"Though at all times you must remain open to light advances you are allowed to defend yourself if absolutely necessary but I would expect that you will diffuse the situation in a productive manor."

Mei nodded her head in understanding. _Wonderful, I get to be molested as part of a customer perk._

"This will be your section of the bar. It is the smallest and here you will be the most visible waitress to the bouncers. I'll keep you in this area to see how it works out, some of our clients tend to get a little more... aggressive as the night moves on. But feel safe my sweet, these men will be vigilant as you get use to your position. All you need to do is smile that pretty smile and give them attention, they do the rest."

A pink eyebrow rose as she focused on him before moving in more closely. Mei reached forward slowly looked down and set her index finger on the knot of his tie before sliding the silk tail gently between her fingers. "I may look innocent but I've never had a problem showing men attention," she glanced up with a seductive pout on her lips one corner slightly curled up into a smirk.

A grin slowly brightened his face, "Yes indeed, you'll do nicely."

{}

"C'mon Kakashi can't we just go check out the club? Mei's shift is almost over anyway."

"Yeah we are going to make our way over there now."

_All right!_ The bandanna clad shinobi quietly celebrated with a big smile.

Kakashi sighed, he knew his friend was both serious and joking given the comment. "We aren't going inside Genma, our objective is to check out the clientele around the area. If they are selling product inside the club we are bound to run into small time dealers and users. We get to know the dealers identities so we can form our own. Users under the influence will be an easy source of information."

"You really know how to get a guy's hopes up and then crush 'em don't ya?"

The silver haired nin stopped his comrade and narrowed his visible eye in a serious stare, "Genma, we are on a mission, everything we do must support Mei's safety as well as work toward mission completion. We need to become the clientele but not as men as shinobi. From the information that we have gathered so far I think this is bigger than the council could have even thought possible. There are some big time players here, not just dealers but suppliers and distributers. How large, I am not sure but we have to keep focused, understand."

Genma took a step back, Kakashi was more than serious. He had been on missions where his friend was the lead officer before but here it was almost as if he were going above and beyond if that was even possible.

The Jounin nodded, "I understand."

"Mei needs our full support from the outside, right now she is the only one that can be so close to the epicenter until we can create an identity for ourselves and work our way in. Our relationship with the organization will rely on trust. If we can't get that then we're out and Mei is left hanging or if they find us out we're all dead."

_So it's her he's so concerned about? Does he not believe in her abilities? No, the Hokage gave us good reason to trust in her. How odd. _Genma focused on his friend and then nodded, "Ok, I got it." They stood on the adjacent corner to the club. "I'll take the alleyway next to the building it's the closest place that a user would stop to get a score or a small time dealer would sell."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll head higher up to get a bird's eye view. I should be able to get an idea of what the big time players look like and check out the action around the club." He paused, "Mei's shift is up in an hour don't spend to long in the alleyway. After you have gathered what you can meet me up on the top of the red building over there," he gestured with a nod in its direction.

"Got it," Genma turned quickly and headed to the alleyway. He cut their conversation short, granted they were in the middle of a serious mission but Kakashi was acting strangely. Genma was not acting 100% professional himself but then again he never did, Kakashi was well aware of that and had accepted it long ago however, it was unclear why the masked shinobi was so intense. Deciding to think about it later Genma pushed the thoughts about his friend aside as he rounded the alleyway corner entering a shady world of opium use.

Kakashi watched as his friend disappeared around the corner before making his way to the rooftops above the city. Settling in he took note as men exited the club. He paid special attention to groupings that seemed to be organized and calm moving about the city quietly. Kakashi took note of each and categorized them. Not long and the amount of men exiting the bar as it closed became too great bringing an end to his surveillance. Genma joined him shortly thereafter.

"Wow, there are a lot of sad cases around here. I feel sorry for these young kids, caught up in a false escape route from the troubles of their lives."

Kakashi looked over to his friend. Genma's tone came out of shock, he was appalled by what he saw. Though as unfortunate as it was Kakashi hoped that it had opened his eyes to the complexity of the mission.

"There's lots of talk about small time dealers and it seemed extremely easy to buy product right outside the building. I didn't run into any big deals in the short amount of time I was out there, just seemed like either a fix or trying to make a quick buck."

"Hmm... It all must go down inside. We need to move and make identities for ourselves. Mei is in the thick of it, we need her to work in deep." He paused giving an exhale, "Unfortunately, it's going to be extremely dangerous to move so quickly."

Genma could hear his concern and mirrored it to a certain extent. His protective push over Mei though was still puzzling. Did he really not have enough assurance in her? Or was it... Sakura... it must be, that's the connection he thought. "Well we should get back to base. I'm sure if Mei caught us out here it wouldn't help her confidence any, she may get the wrong idea."

"I agree, let's go."

The two Jounin quietly took their leave from the rooftop and made their way back to home base.

{}

As the bar closed Mei helped clean up her section and handed in the rest of her tips to Yoshiro. The pinkette kept within his personal space, she had his attention and wanted to keep it. He set the short glass of brown liquid that he held in his hand down on the bar top and gently took the thick stack of bills from her, the corner of his mouth turning up into a sneer as he flipped through the bills. The kunoichi let him speak first. "After you change, meet me back here."

The pinkette gave a slight nod with a seductive smile and turned making her way to the dressing room. Once inside she yet again received a cold reception. The girls took notice of the amount of tips she was pulling in and jealousy has a tendency of rearing its ugly head considering money or attention. Mei deflected the negative vibe and went on her way changing out of her 'uniform' and returned to Yoshiro back at the bar.

"I had a feeling you would work out, all men love the class flirt." Mei sent him a grin and he paused taking her in. "Here is your half of the tips, a rather impressive haul tonight. I think you'll be moving up in status quickly here. Be back tomorrow, same time."

Mei smiled at the young man "See you tomorrow then." She turned and slowly made her way out of the bar her hips following that natural seductive sway. She reeled him in, just like all her customers. Kunoichi trained in seduction techniques had an advantage over the common woman. The talented ones could use a light influence of genjutsu to assist in such situations. Mei was a talented genjutsu user allowing her to excel in any type of mind control. It was also why she was called in on so many of missions such as this.

The pinkette exited the bar turning down the street leading back to the flat. She analyzed the happenings of the night as she walked knowing that on her return she would have to give a full report to Kakashi. But was there really anything to report other than having to deal with men touching her, looking at her like a piece of meat and sticking dollar bills under or in any piece of clothing that could hold it. She shivered in disgust, as soon as she reported in a very long and hot shower was in order. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, there were no visible seedy actions and she didn't see any dealing. They took precautions and were efficient at what they were doing. It was probably why the council was so adamant about the mission, this organization was dangerous. _Did I miss something? How could everything be so well hidden? Surely the clientele would give some clues._ She thought harder with every step slowing to a creep_. If not the guests what about the staff then?_ Mei stopped dead in her tracks. _The staff_! _All those men at the beginning at the night yet there were actually only a handful present in the bar area where I was stationed. And all the girls I only saw about half of them in the bar area and on the stage, where were the rest?_ The themed uniforms made it easy to keep track of them, Mei's face brightened with a smile. Though the details may seem small it all pointed to one thing, there was defiantly something going on unseen hidden away from plain sight increasing the exclusiveness of the club and it would be up to her to figure it out. This establishment was quite possibly the hub of the opium trade in the Fire Country just as the council suspected. With a spring in her step the kunoichi sped up her pace excited about sharing her findings with her two cohorts.

{}

It had been over an hour since Kakashi and Genma had returned to the flat, and considering the heavy drug activity in the area they witnessed during surveillance they waited impatiently.

"Do you think everything's alright? She should have been back by now," Genma drew out looking over his hand of cards. The duo had decided to play a few games of rummy to pass the time and distract themselves from any concern for Mei, which obviously wasn't working.

"We need to have faith in her Genma," Kakashi switched a few cards around in his hand getting ready to make a strategic play. "If the Hokage allowed her to be assigned this mission she must have the skill set to achieve its success. Undoubtedly she is under a lot of pressure and carries a lot on her shoulders but that is why the Hokage pushed us to provide support and protection."

Genma nodded at his friend, "Right."

Kakashi set down his hand ending the game.

"What the... how? You picked up all those cards and still won?"

"You have absolutely no idea how many times I have played this game with Guy. Let's just say he's not exactly great at cards so I practice strategy... a lot."

Genma chuckled remembering the awkward rival between the two shinobi. Though comical it was amusing, and though he probably never would admit it through his portrayal of irritance the senbon wielding shinobi knew Kakashi enjoyed every clash.

_Click._

Attention was brought to the door.

The pink haired girl entered the room and headed over to the couch where the two men sat. She was so elated with her findings Mei didn't notice the shocked look on their faces. "I have much information to report," she burst out. "I know it won't seem important but from my perspective it is." Mei continued on as the Jounin stared at her. She told them about her duties, the number of girls and bouncers and how so many of them were not present throughout the evening. "There is something defiantly going on behind the scenes," she said determined pounding a fist on her palm. I must continue to work deeper into the organization, the council was right I think this is either the hub or a large link in the chain."

There was a pause before Kakashi spoke up, "Good job Mei, keep moving forward and this mission will be completed in no time."

"Oh! Before I forget here," the pinkette reached in her pocket and pulled out a thick stack of bills and handed them to Kakashi.

"Uh... What's this?"

"Half my tips for the night, I figure we can use it for supplies," she gave a grin with a nod.

Silence.

"Uh... is there something... else" Mei looked back and forth between the two confused by the lack of speech.

Pointing out the obvious observation Genma spoke, "So... uh... what's with the pig tails?"

Mei's eyes widened and she quickly reached up a hand pulling on one of them. In her haste to leave the club she had forgotten to remove her make up and take down her hair. _Oh Kami._ Her inner-self crumbled in embarrassment.

Kakashi closed his visible eye and dropped his head.

"It... it's nothing just part of the uniform. She quickly looked off in Kakashi's direction avoiding eye contact as a crimson blush warmed her cheeks. She rushed through her report closing, "That completes my report. If that's all I'm going to turn in, goodnight," Mei quickly rounded the sofa and headed to her room closing herself off from the other two.

"Did I say something wrong?" Genma shrugged.

Kakashi opened his mouth about to explain Mei's rush from the room but all that exited was a heavy sigh. He stood moving toward the bedroom, "I'm going to turn in as well. I plan on doing some more reconnaissance tomorrow and want to start early. Good night."

Genma sat still slightly in shock. "Did I miss something?" He followed Kakashi to the bedroom, "C'mon!"

* * *

If you had questions about Mei hope that cleared it up. Thanks for following along, comments and reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission Continues

A/N: I don't own Naruto only my characters.

Chapter 3 The Mission Continues

The mission continued. Mei worked her way further into the organization and Kakashi with a little help of the genjutsu from his sharingan "convinced' a group of small time drug dealers to introduce him to their boss sooner rather than later. Genma remained on the outside as the unknown entity ready to jump in at any time.

Another day went on and another shift ended with the same outcome. As Mei pulled on a sleeve of her sweater thoughts turned to the mission which had become stagnant. The kunoichi exhaled in frustration pulling on the opposite sleeve, she felt as if she were failing her team, her village. Why haven't I been able to move this forward? It's time to get more drastic. The pinkette made her way out of the dressing room with new determination, little did she know opportunity was about to find her.

Lifting her chin she focused on Yoshiro seated at the end of the bar with his usual short stubby glass of whiskey. As she approached Mei flashed that bewitching smile which always seemed to pull him in.

"Ah my precious, another big evening," he looked down dipping the end of his cigar in the brown liquid quickly before bringing it back up to his mouth. "I have a proposition for you."

Mei tilted her head slightly to the side with a small nod urging him to continue.

"As you know I am a money man and it seems thus far you have proved to be a good investment. In fact I consider myself lucky you walked in the door. It is my thought to… expand the duties of your employment here."

She leaned in closer opening her body posture and gave him her sweet little pout. "What do you have in mind?"

His mouth turned up in one corner, "Something very special. You will have an audition tomorrow and if your performance is acceptable will start soon after. If my assumptions are correct this will prove to be a money making opportunity, for you… and us."

Us? Mei nodded her head again accepting the offer while thinking of how he phrased the prospective position.

"Arrive an hour before your regular shift and we shall see how it works out. If you pass, you will acquire the duties of your new position, if not you will simply remain a waitress."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Good evening." Mei turned to leave and as always felt his eyes caress the curves of her body as she walked through the bar and out the door.

Mei walked back to home base in deep thought. I wonder what he has in store for me. Whatever it may be I'm catching a break so I'll take it. She nodded and picked up her pace.

{}

Genma sunk into the couch and tipped his head back resting it on the top of the cushions, "Ya know I am really starting to get jealous of the clientele frequenting the club." He exhaled, "Seriously am I ever going to see the inside of this place, that blinking sign is starting to mock me."

The silver haired nin sighed, "Genma, now you know you are there for surveillance. If you see anything questionable going on outside of the club most likely something is going on inside. If that were to happen you have my permission to enter the club to assist Mei. Right now the order is as stands. On a positive note I have moved further into the organization and am gathering trust within the group. This is big. Thus far I have met suppliers as well as distributers. With this we will be able to build a solid case against them." Kakashi looked over at his friend noticing the silence in the room. The bandanna clad shinobi was in the same position before and motionless. Kakashi decided his friend had either fallen into a coma or completely lost interest in their conversation about the mission somewhat irritating the stoic nin. He lowered the volume of is voice speaking barely at a whisper, "Maybe once this is all over you can have a night of fun out at one of the other clubs in town before we return to the village."

Genma jumped up from the couch as if the cushion was spring loaded, "All right now we're talking. Let's kick this thing into gear!"

The masked jounin crossed his arms as his eyebrow slanted downward over his visible eye. He had his answer, Genma tuned him out.

The senbon rolled to the other side of his mouth as Genma stretched his arms out from his sides noticing the look on Kakashi's face, "What?"

Kakashi took in a deep breath about to chastise his friend but all anger was expelled in one forceful exhale. "Nothing, let's just… talk about something else."

"O-K, what do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever," Kakashi turned away heading toward the kitchen.

A devious smirk appeared on Genma's face as he lowered himself back down on the couch. Leaning into the back cushions and crossing his arms behind his head the Jounin purposely choose a topic that had been on his mind but remained hard to approach his friend with and given the situation Kakashi couldn't avoid it. "So Mei, she's been doing well, don't you think?"

There was an awkward pause. "She is doing well yes."

"I wonder what she has to do at the club. I mean if you think about it there are so many possibilities; bartender, waitress, dancer… private dancer." His eyes darted over to his friend in the kitchen. Kakashi froze at the counter. He let him stew a bit on that thought and then continued. "With her personality it seems like she would hold any man's attention easily. Imagine that body swaying slowly, your eyes following her curves knowing she is within arm's reach but can't touch her. She torments you by gliding her own hands across her delicate, soft skin showing you every angle, every spot she likes touched. And then she advances, nothing is off limits for her, she can do what she wants, touch what she wants, say what she wants and you plead with yourself to hold strong as she caresses your body with her own making you wish clothing was optional. Those sparkling emerald eyes paralyzing you where you sit reminding you that complete submission is the only thing that will make her continue and you beg her to tease all of your senses as you hold on to every ounce of self-control that you have knowing that permission will never be given to act…. But you can."

"I … can't," Kakashi stopped him with a labored breath with a tight grip on the counter.

With his tone Genma realized that his given scenario had completely pulled Kakashi in. It wasn't just thought, it may have been borderline fantasy. In fact he was quite surprised that his friend even let him get that far with it. I thought so, there is something more. "Why not?" Genma inquired nonchalantly not allowing tone to influence Kakashi's thought or answer.

"I just… can't." A melancholy tone shadowed his speech. "It wouldn't be right… the mission, relationships, they would be compromised."

Genma ended his interrogation. He had the information desired. "Eh, who knows maybe in a different setting and time."

Kakashi opened his mouth to respond but was halted.

Click.

Mei entered again with a smile on her face. "I have news! Hopefully I will be promoted tomorrow! I just have to… uh…" She stopped, Oh no I forgot about Genma.

"Have to what?" Genma pried as he and Kakashi focused their attention on her.

"I have to show Yoshiro that I can handle extra duties. Shouldn't be a problem, then this mission can move forward." Mei was unsure of what new duties were about to be presented but she also didn't want to give Genma any reasons to make his mind go straight into the gutter it would be days or even worse, months before she heard the end of it.

"That's great Mei," the silver haired jounin praised pleased that she had once again advanced, however his tone was flat.

Mei thought there would be more excitement and at least more support announcing this great opportunity, but all she received was this stale awkwardness sucking the energy out of the room. "So- what's with you guys? No offense but the feel in here if kinda… weird." Mei crossed her arms as she switched her weight over to one hip. "Did something happen? Is there something I need to know? Is it about the mission?"

Genma piped up pushing Kakashi out of the conversation, realizing he was rattled from their words earlier. "Everything's cool. Glad to hear that the mission is moving along, great job Mei." He gave her a smile.

Mei just stared at him blinking a few times before looking over to Kakashi. They were both acting strangely. The stoic nin remained in his place silent giving her a simple nod. "O-K… well I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed, night guys."

"Night."

Once the pinkette had disappeared down the hallway Kakashi gave a heavy exhale, pushed himself away from the counter and moved toward the bedroom. "I think I'll turn in as well. It's been a long night."

"Alright, I won't be long behind." Genma watched as his friend sauntered through the living space clearly preoccupied in thought passing by as if he wasn't even there. He hadn't seen his friend in this state of mind since, well, he couldn't remember ever seeing him this way. What is he thinking about?

[]

After a cold shower Kakashi slid between a set of crisp sheets. A firm pillow cradled his head as he stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overtake him. A few deep breaths with a long exhale invited relaxation and the nin slowly fell into the realm of slumber.

[]

The next evening the pinkette met Yoshiro at the dressing room door. "My precious it is time for your audition. Your guest awaits," He gave a smirk as he lead her down a hallway that ran behind the bar. They stopped at the first room and opened the door for her.

Mei stepped in the room and Yoshiro closed the door behind her darkening it once again. Once inside she realized what this audition was all about. She quickly prepared her mind for what she was about to do. The man was disguised by a shadow however she could easily be seen.

His voice broke the silence. "Precious, is that what he calls you my dear?"

Man this guy sounds exactly like Yoshiro. Ok time to play the part.

"Why don't you come closer my dear?"

Mei tilted her head slightly and gave an innocent smile as she placed her arms behind her back taking a shy stance. "Alright," she began a slow sexy waltz forward. "I wouldn't want to get into any… trouble." She pulled him into the role play of teacher and student given her current identity at the bar.

A low chuckle rolled out of his throat picking up on where she was taking their meeting. "As long as you're a good girl you won't get into any trouble."

A small grin turned up the corners of her mouth as she reached him. The pinkette continued around him lightly dragging her fingers up his arm stopping once she was completely behind him and out of view. "Mei leaned down by his ear and breathed out softly "Then I guess I better be good." She leaned into the opposite ear and continued, "But it's not any fun if you're good all the time," the pinkette brought her fingers down his other arm working her way around in front of him again. She placed both hands on his knees quickly pushing them apart and stepped in between leaning forward so she was at his level, "The trick is not to get caught." She leaned in further sliding one hand up his thigh squeezing it gently the other pressed her index finger to his lips, "But I won't tell if you don't, hmm," she followed with a seductive smirk.

The man hummed a pleasurable chuckle with her words and with that she continued teasing her way through her audition.

[]

The night seemed to drag by with no word of acceptance allowing doubt and frustration to set in. Mei suspected that her performance wasn't up to par and inwardly cursed at herself for failing to move the mission forward.

After changing she took a deep breath and let it out attempting to calm herself. Not only did she fail but now had to tell Kakashi and Genma as well. The pinkette slowly made her way out to the bar as always to check out with Yoshiro and collect her tips for the evening. Mei plastered on that fake smile and rounded the corner of the bar top toward the man seated on a tall stool at the opposite end.

Speaking lecherous as usual he welcomed her presence, "Ah my precious, another big night for you as usual. Yes, you were a wonderful investment."

She smiled sweetly with the complement and took the round of money he held in an outstretched arm.

A door creaked open and Mei turned her attention to the sound noticing a tall man walk through the threshold. What the? Her lips slightly parted as he filled the vacant seat next to Yoshiro. The bartender rushed over with a short stubby glass of brown liquid.

He spoke. "Precious was it?" The young man waved her over.

Looking back and forth between the two she made her way over slowly.

"Let me get a better look at you my dear." A lusty grin turned up the corners of his mouth. "Hmm yes I agree with you brother." He spiraled a small section of hair around his index finger. Mei fluttered her eyelashes at him and stepped in close. "A wonderful tease. You start tomorrow… Precious, we will be spending a lot more time together, you and me."

Mei looked him up and down, before giving him that bright smile of hers, "Hn, I look forward to it." Turning to Yoshiro she nodded goodbye and made her way out the door. Twins, never would have expected that what a cover up. A victorious grin crept across her face as the worry faded from her mind from the mission halting on her accord. The walk home seemed short and before Mei knew it she was stringing together the hand signs to open the apartment door. The pinkette walked in with a bright smile on her face tossed the roll of money to Kakashi before plopping down on the couch next to Genma.

"I take it everything worked out?" the silver haired nin asked lightly taking in her attitude.

"Sure did. I begin my new duties tomorrow."

"Great job Mei!" he nodded.

Genma butted in, "So what are your new duties?"

She forgot. Damn it how am I gonna hide this. "Oh you know just some extra things added to my waitressing. So how's it been going with you guys?" Mei redirected the conversation quickly hoping it would throw Genma off his interrogation.

"Very well Mei, very well. Genma has been collecting some great evidence from surveillance and I have moved further into the organization that we believe it supplying the one at the club."

"Speaking of great evidence," Mei chimed in. "Yoshiro has a brother, a twin! They are both involved in the whole thing!"

Kakashi and Genma were somewhat stunned. "Interesting. Again wonderful job Mei," Kakashi praised her.

The kunoichi had dodged a bullet with Genma but knowing he would still want answers to his earlier query about her new duties she rushed off to bed. "Well I think I'm gonna turn in now, it's been a long night. See you in the morning."

"Good night," the two jounin chorused.

"So she's a waitress. But now they added some extra duties to her role? There's something she hasn't mentioned." Genma mulled over the information she gave rubbing his chin with a finger and a thumb.

Kakashi rolled his eye, "Oh let it go Genma. She mentioned what she did there now you know, stop thinking so hard about it."

The brunette just sighed he was not about to give up. He knew there was more she was just keeping it hidden. The jounin glanced over to Kakashi quickly to see his reaction. Taking it in Genma knew the silver haired nin thought the same but decided not to press the issue and let it go… for now.

[]

As always thanks for reading!

Up Next: Things are heating up and it's time for two shinobi to step up!


End file.
